


fall of worlds

by Starrshadow



Series: Poetry inclined dabbles [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Earth, Gen, Poetry, Slow Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrshadow/pseuds/Starrshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth fades and flounders, still spinning yet in decay, </p>
<p> while sun's light burns dimmer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fall of worlds

The Skies weep in yonder days,

as Mountains strain their shoulders in constant shutter, 

Winds scream their nameless cries,

while Earth's crust births molten rock overtaking forestry,

by this farmer's field burns to crisp by the sun and starved by the ground. 

Earth fades and flounders, still spinning yet in decay, 

while sun's light burns dimmer. 

goodnight dear world.......

fall into deep slumber,

deep in darkness held.


End file.
